


Not a Bad Man

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Spoilers, completely mostly AU now, minor comic book crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alt. Version of Cisco and Harrisons confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden plot idea go!
> 
> So I vaguely remember reading flashpoint okay. 
> 
> This is kinda similar to something out there already but a bit different. I may actually have to continue this one idk. But a whole story burst into my brain when I watched that episode.
> 
> Once again please excuse the mistakes I have no beta and this shit is written on a tablet so yeah.

"I'm nothing like The Flash" 

"Some would say I'm the reverse."

Ciscos heart broke right then and there. He wished so much to be wrong but there Harrison Wells stood before him. Eobard Thawne. He knew as soon as the man raised his hand and it started to vibrate, that he would die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Thawne spoke and Cisco barely heard the words. This was it.

"–What it's like to have a son."

Suddenly Thawne was yanked back.

"Bard stop."

Cisco blinked and there was Barry. A wave of relief washed over him before abruptly coming to a halt. He took in Barrys appearance. This was not Barry, not his Barry anyway. The one that stood before him was older, tired, with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Barry?" 

The doppelganger looked over.

"Hey Cisco, just give me a second okay?"

Cisco nodded, because what the heck else was he supposed to do.

Barry turned back to Thawne.

"Leave him be."

"You know I can't do that Barry."

Barry let go of the older mans arm and cupped his face.

"Bard.. It's okay. It doesn't matter. The first temporal event is going to happen in the next few minutes. I can feel it. He won't be a problem then. We just need to ride the wave. We will remember, he won't, we can stop this before it happens...so just leave him be."

Thawne let out a sigh and grabbed the hands on his face, kissing them before lowering them down and entwining his right with Barrys left.

"Fine."

Barry smiled.

Cisco felt like he was loosing his mind. 

"What? You two...temporal event.. Wave riding.. Kissing...seriously what the shit is going on here."

Barry dragged Eobard closer to Cisco. 

"There isn't much time but I will explain what I can. I owe you that much. You have to understand Cisco, Eobard isn't a bad man, not really. He was just trying to protect us. Trying to protect himself, myself and our mission. We have had to do some... Unforgivable things. The future depends on it. You have no idea what's coming Cisco, but I promise you even though it may not look like it, we are trying to do the right thing."

Cisco gaped.

"He killed your mother!"

Barry looked down and smiled sadly. 

"Yes. He did. I was there and it was horrible. But he did it so I wouldn't have to and I couldn't be more thankful."

"You're both crazy! How could you justify killing people like that. Is the future really so bad that.."

"Listen Cisco," Thawne interrupted, "he and I broke the universe. Not the world but the whole damn universe and we are trying to fix it. A couple of lives for all of creation... Worth it."

Cisco was about to start back up again when Barry reached out with his right hand a squeezed his shoulder.

"Im sorry but we're out of time. Goodbye Cisco."

Cisco watched the two men step away from him and then they began to vibrate. Their forms shifting into a mass of red energy before blinking out of existence.

Then everything went black.

~~~

Harrison gasped and blinked. 

"You okay Dr Wells?" 

Harrison chuckled.

"I'm just wondering who would rob a morgue."

He pulled out his phone and types out a text.

–––Made it in one piece. You?

The response was immediate.

–––Took a lot out of me but yeah. I made it. Make sure you deal with Cisco. No killing.

Harrison rolled his eyes.

–––Fine.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Barry and Harrison/Eobard discuss plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I wrote more. It's sorta just a summary of what's to come if I ever get around to it. Thanks to everyone for all the lovely comments. I'm sorry I'm such a lazy bum.

Harrison Wells opened the door and walked into one of the seedyest diners he had ever seen. He made his way to the back table and eyed the occupant before sitting down and snatching a burger off his plate.

"You're late." The older Barry smiled and continued eating.

Harrison scoffed, "You know damn well I'm not as fast as you. So what are we doing meeting here in the hellhole that is Gotham?"

Barry shrugged, "No one will recognize you?... And I may have wanted to check in on an old friend.."

"The Bat? Be careful there. He probably already knows about your younger self. You don't want to draw his attention or we will have a major problem on our hands."

"I get that but..yeah. Anyway, I believe you requested a pow wow?"

Harrison put down his burger and rested his arms on the table. "I believe they've figured me out again. Their behavior has become strange and I know you we'll enough to see when the younger you is filled with barely disguised rage. Cisco is miserable, and Detective West is not only around more often but also overly.. Kind?. The only one that first seem convinced is Caitlin."

Barry sighs in resignation, his age showing in his eyes. "We knew it would happen again sooner or later. I hoped it would be later but I guess we need to kick things up a notch. The first big paradox event will be soon. We need to show them the villain or convince them that it's not you."

They sat and pondered for a moment in silence. Then Harrisons eyes lit up.

Barry waved his hands around in protest. "Oh no. I know that look. Whatever it is, nope. Nada. All the no."

Harrison just smirked. " It doesn't have to be one or the other and you know it. You can be the villain, I'll be the hero. It will be fun."

"You're serious? What I should dress up as you and attack myself and you're gonna what? Save the day? It's madness."

"Oh hush now Barry. It will be fun I promise. And it might just have the added bonus of stopping the event from happening. It would be much easier having their help and access to my accelerator than being locked up. Think of what Cisco can do for us if we get him I'm our side. I mean I'm a genius but Cisco.. He will do great things."

Barry rested his head down on the table and groaned. "I hate it when you are right."

Harrison reached out and ran his fingers through the soft brown hair displayed infringe of him.

"I'm always right. Just try not to go overboard with the evil mastermind character and you will do just fine. You don't have to hurt anyone but me."

"I still think they will have a hard time believing it seeing as you tried this out on them before."

"You almost have to be a little physical with them. They know that a speed mirage isn't solid."

"When do you want to do this?" 

Harrison stood and placed his ring on the table.

"Most likely when I get back. They might try to confront me seeing as they found my body a couple of days ago."

Barry lifted his head and gaped. "You might have lead with that!"

"Just keep close and do keep up" Harrison joked and then disappeared. 

Barry grabbed the ring and his last burger and then sped off after him."


End file.
